Black Widow VS Solid Snake
Black Widow VS Solid Snake is the fourteenth battle of Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E14: Marvel VS Metal Gear: Agents with all kinds of training under their belts. Will it be spider or snake that creeps away with the win? Fight Location: New York City (Marvel) As the battle concluded, and Loki's forces scattered around the city, Black Widow took a sharp turn and sneaked into a building. One of the most wanted names on record had been sighted, and this was an ample time to take him in. She scanned the area, pistol raised. "Come on, Snake; let's make this easy on both of us." She then sighted a cardboard box in the middle of a room, a few feet from her. She walked in, kicking the box over - which revealed it was rigged with C4 mines! Widow gasped as she dived back from the blast, shielding herself as it raged on. Snake then appeared from behind her, his cloaking waring off. His target was in his sights. FIGHT! Just as he laid hands on the Russian, Widow kicked him in the stomach and delivered a back fist - catching him higher on the head than intended. Snake staggered regardless, but implemented his own kicks and strikes - using his length and strength to try and overwhelm the Avenger. After a short few seconds, Widow caught a kick and then twisted the foot on a side, before kicking right into the joint, looking to weaken him. Snake cried out as he was then unceremoniously flung onto the nearby table. He landed with a thud, and Widow moved in, trying to pepper him as he recovered with sharp kicks and gruesome elbows. Snake rolled backwards over the table, kicking it over at the superhero, using the distraction to draw his pistol and open fire. On instinct, Widow headed up and through the ceiling panels, rushing towards a vent system. Snake jumped after her, crawling through the narrow spaces and trying to fire where possible. Widow released knock out gas, which Snake identified quickly and looked to free himself from, rolling a grenade behind him, blowing up the vent and sliding down the fallen vent. Widow landed before him and punched at him with electric attacks. Snake was stunned, for a moment, before hooking an arm around her waist and suplexing Widow across the room. Both agents lay on the ground, taking a moment to reassess, before pouncing back to their feet and charging. Snake drew a knife, but Widow fired a cable line, binding Snake's arms together. Snake grunted and tried to undo the restraints, but they were tight. She kicked him out the window, looking to snap his arms out their sockets as on the recoil, but Snake managed to finally cut through them, before breaking his fall on the back of a nearby bus. Widow jumped down, and she went for a drop kick. Snake rolled, and then drove a boot into Widow's chin, nearly breaking it. As she stumbled back, Snake attacked with his knife again, cutting up her arm and then going in for her face. Widow raised both arms, blocking the attack halfway. She kicked Snake in the abdomen, dropping him to his knees. He retaliated with a headbutt, breaking her nose for sure. Not to be outdone, the Avenger fractured Snake's eye socket with a serious right hand. A kick to the chest then saw Snake land on his back, head leaned over the back of the bus. Widow raised a pistol aiming it at Snake's head. The soldier dropped a C4 mine to the wheel below, detonating it and unsettling the bus' height. As Widow wobbled, Snake lunged. His knife cut through the left eye of Natalia, which oozed red immediately. As she screamed out a blood curdling cry, Snake stabbed her in the heart - before kicking her off the side of the vehicle. KO! "Piece of cake..." Snake concluded, as he jumped off the bus and into cover. "Colonel, I've taken care of the target. I'm about done here!" he summarised, before racing off into the distance. The rest of the Avengers discovered the body of Black Widow - souring the feel good moment of Iron Man's safe return to Earth. Conclusion (Cues: Theme of Tara) SNAKE WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on 16th January 2020. * Snake was going to clash with Fox McCloud originally. * This is now the third loser to have lost an eye in the battle. ** The first two were Wario and Ayano Aishi. * Up to this point, neither Marvel or DC have won a match against a series other than each other. ** That said, DC are yet to win. * I have no reason for Snake being in New York, but the typical setting of a research facility felt cliched and too similar to how Death Battle set up Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:What-If? Battles Category:Stealth themed battle Category:Gun Fights Category:Battle of the genders Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Comic Books vs Video Game themed battle Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Completed Battle